


a hydra!cap fic

by Narramin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Relationship Problems, hydra!cap, meanwhile at some random hydra dungeon bucky's zapped a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narramin/pseuds/Narramin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steeb and borky finally get together</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hydra!cap fic

 

nope they're not together because Bucky's been tortured for 70 years by HYDRA, and Steve's apparently a VIP member there now

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank god I don't follow the comics because it's hilariously bad  
> and they're totally bi for each other  
> go find and read some quality fics, kids  
> I swear the next one will be normal


End file.
